


Hook, Line and Sinker (Audiofic)

by 4persephone



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crack turned cracky yet weirdly serious, Everyone Needs Hugs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, and a prize, except rex, ezra needs hugs, for all his Jedily basic maintence, kanan needs hugs, rex likes hugs but needs a stiff karking drink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4persephone/pseuds/4persephone
Summary: A narrated audiofic version of 4persephone's Hook, Line and Sinker, as requested. (Will update along with each new part of the written series)





	1. Chapter 1

A narrated audiofic version of 4persephone's Hook, Line and Sinker, as requested. (Will update to current over next week and then along with each new part of the written series)

Chapters One and Two 

https://www.dropbox.com/s/bt3xakr81vgmyo9/HLS1and2.mp3?dl=0


	2. Chapter 3: Ezra

Next Chapter is (finally!) here:

 

https://www.dropbox.com/s/yq4el5146jztcme/hls3.mp3?dl=0


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 is here...

https://www.dropbox.com/s/7xswg0x73eaa45r/hsl4.mp3?dl=0


End file.
